


Ineffable trollhunters

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is the trollhunter, Changelings (Trollhunters) Have Issues, Crossover, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Crossover au, Aziraphale found the amulet, Crowley is a changeling. And they're still pining idiots.





	Ineffable trollhunters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Information on this au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518768) by Sailoryue. 

> Had the idea where Aziraphale is a human book seller who found the amulet. His boyfriend of 6 years, Crowley, is a changeling. See my post:  


"Crowley?" Aziraphale pounded on the door again. This was the third day he had tried to visit; two weeks since the incident. The fight with Bular, the one where he found out... That Crowley was actually a changeling. He thought back to the night, where Aziraphale was surrounded, Bular in front of him, goblins behind as well as two other changelings he couldn't remember their names. Crowley transforming in front of him and holding off the other two changeling, which allowed him to face Bular alone and defeat the Gumm-gumm. He was shocked, to be honest. His best friend this whole time held a secret! And he... Well he missed his friend dearly.

In the past, sure Crowley had gone weeks or even months off grid, but he would always let him know. Now though? His dear friend, more than friend he would have liked to think, had all but just vanished. If it wasn't for the single text of "Sorry." He had received the day following the defeat of Bular, he would be worried sick. Well, more worried! As it was, his worry was making his training a lot harder, if Draal's attitude was any indicator. But, he had spent hours and days calling Crowley's phone to no avail.

"Crowley? Please, I know you're in there. Please, let me in." Aziraphale gripped the amulet in his left hand, the gears digging into his hand. "I don't care that you're a changeling. Honest! You're my best friend and I.... I miss you."

His voice caught, he was near tears at this point. There was a click, and the door opened slowly. Standing in the doorway was Crowley, and just the sight of him brought a smile to the book-seller's face. He found himself grabbing the lanky man in a tight hug. He whispered a soft exclamation, "Crowley!"

"Don't cry, Zira." Crowley grumbled. He never could stand it when his best friend was upset. In all honesty, he really didn't mean to hurt Aziraphale, but... Things were so different for now, weren't they?

"Don't cry? YOU DISAPPEARED! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Aziraphale gave the changeling a stern look, and Crowley realized just how much he screwed things up.

"C'mon in, Zira. Let me get you some tea."

"Do you really think tea would make up for the hell you put me through?"

Crowley lifted his hand in surrender. "Please let me explain."

...

"I really am sorry, Aziraphale. You're my best friend. Hurting you is the last thing I would ever do. When I saw you with the amulet, I panicked." Crowley took a sip of his tea, wishing it was wine.

"Panicked? Why, though. You seemed so happy for me."

Crowley let out a humorless laugh. "When you live to be as long as I have, you learn to be a good actor. I was happy for you, because you were happy. I love it when you're happy. I.... Well at the time there was no way out of my job."

Aziraphale nodded in understanding. Bular was not an easy enemy, and defeating him wasn't an easy feat. He got lucky.

"Now..., Well I guess I'm free. Unless the Janus order wants to take something out of me, if they want to try."

Aziraphale put his mug down. "But Crowley, my dear, that doesn't explain why you've been hiding from me for the past two and a half weeks!"

Crowley took his glasses off, revealing his bloodshot, hazel eyes. "I don't have an explanation for that. I suppose I'm just a coward. You're the Trollhunter. I'm a changeling. What are your new friends going to say about that?"

Aziraphale placed his hand over Crowley's, warm fingers interlocking with long ones. "Well, my dear. I don't care what Blinky or any of the others have to say. You're my best friend, dearest to my heart. Either they accept the Trollhunter's boyfriend or they don't get to have the Trollhunter at their service."

At his words, Crowley found himself speechless, barely able to let out a simple "Ngk!" Let alone any real words found in either trollish or english. He turned just as red as the markings on his stone-flesh, and Aziraphale couldn't help but smile.

"Sh-shyadupp!" Crowley snapped, no bite behind the words, he returned the smile. Things certainly were going to be interesting, weren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart, podfics and translations are always welcome!


End file.
